


Show Me The Love (To Keep Us Together)

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Comfort me through this stormy weather.





	1. Two's Company, Three's Not A Crowd

It was never about clear-cut categories such as cheating, or promiscuity.

Cheating implied a level of secrecy that was never there in the first place. As for promiscuity, it usually referred to a much more casual sort of arrangement, and that wasn’t the case either.

Suki knew; always had, as a matter of fact, before either of them figured it out for themselves. At some point he’d even offered a somewhat clumsy apology, but she’d only placed her finger on his lips and made it abundantly clear that she didn’t mind.

It was what it was, and that was enough.


	2. Not A Lovely Lady

“You look good in a skirt,” he pondered, reminiscing. “You have such good hips.”

“I’m not going to wear a skirt for you, Roy. In fact, I’m not going to play the woman to you, ever again.”

“Well, that’s a pity,” he grinned, poured himself another scotch for good measure. He felt more than saw Lorrimer’s gaze fixed upon him.

“I am a man, Roy,” his colleague – friend, lover – stated, slowly. “If you have a problem with that...”

“Not at all, old chap,” he winked at length, shooting him one of his patented seductive looks.

Lorrimer merely rolled his eyes.


	3. What's Yours Is Mine (But I Don't Belong To You)

It was an unconventional arrangement, that much was true. But then again, she’d never been one to be bothered about conventions, either.

Besides, it hadn’t taken her long to grow tired of the way Lorrimer and Roy looked at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking. It was the sort of look that screamed, ‘this can’t be happening’, and ‘this is so wrong’, and ‘how can it be wrong when it feels so right?’

All in all it was very simple. She loved Lorrimer, and she didn’t mind sharing, so long as the three of them were happy.


End file.
